You don't remember me?
by RiverxxxSongxxx
Summary: Eve stumbles upon a shop called Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies. Inside she is kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange. Dean and Sam Winchester come looking for Sweeney, but end up taking Eve back home.


I smiled as I saw the sign "Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies". As if on cue, my stomach growled, I haven't eaten in a while. I smelled the delightful pies, making my mouth water. I walked up to the small shop to see it busy with customers. I pulled open the door to be met with dozens of people laughing and talking. A woman in her mid-40's walks up to me. I'm guessing she is Mrs. Lovett, as she is serving people.

"Hello dearie, care for a pie?" She asks

"Yes please." I say

"One moment." She says

She hurried away to the other customers. I was scanning the people in the shop, when my eyes landed on a gorgeous woman in her early 30's. She looked up and we locked eyes. I felt like I was staring into an endless tunnel. She broke eye contact by standing up and walking over to me. As she got closer, her appearance becomes clearer. I still can't see her face though; the hood of her cloak is hiding her face. All I can make out is her eyes, her dark brown eyes, showing no emotion.

"Well hello there love, care to take a walk?" She asks, her voice like velvet

She pulls her hood down to reveal heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, Ruby lips, and thick, curly raven black hair. Somehow, she looks vaguely familiar…

"No thank you." I say politely

She smiles an almost too innocent smile, and puts her hand on mine. That brought back memories of my brother; I used to put my hand on his when he was nervous.

"That wasn't a question, but a request." She hisses

She grabs my hand and drags me upstairs. She opened the first door she saw and threw me inside. I hit the opposite wall, and shakily stood up.

"Who are you?" Asks an unfamiliar man

"I'm Eve." I state

The woman points her wand at the man and he laughs. He pulls out a razor and points it at her. I laugh at his attempt to scare her; she doesn't strike me as the kind of woman to be scared easily.

"Are you really threatening me with a stick?" He laughs

"Oh, this is much more than a stick love." She cackles

I smirk, knowing what she could do with that wand. How much damage she can do…

"Oh really? Then what is it I dare ask?" He asks smugly

"A wand." She states

"Another one going to chucked into Bedlam I see." He mutters

That moment, it dawned on me. That woman is my Aunt Bella. Bellatrix Lestrange, the most wanted death eater.

"Wait, she's not lying. I can prove it to you." I whisper

"Really? Prove it then." He orders

I took out my own wand, mahogany, Kneazel whisker, 11 inches.

"What spell should I try first?" I ask

"Ooh! Crucio!" Squeals Aunt Bella

"No unforgivables, how about... EXPELLIARMUS!" I shout

Auntie Bella is caught off guard, so her wand flies into my hand. I smile triumphantly, earning a glare from Aunt Bella.

"That was merely a fluke." He states calmly

"Fine, prepare to feel pain then!" I snarl

"Ooh! Can I please do it?" asks Aunt Bella

"Crucio!" I yell

The man falls to the floor and screams. After a couple of seconds, I release him.

"Fine, you've proved your point." He rasps

"Now who are you?" I ask

"Todd. Sweeney Todd who is she?"

"You don't remember me? I thought you would, after what I did to Lucy." She said

"You! You hurt my Lucy!" He screamed

"Oh, he remembers! Good job!" She says overjoyed

Suddenly the door bursts open and two boys run inside. Both were really tall, but the younger one was taller. The younger one has medium long brown hair, while the older has short brown hair.

"Is there a Mr. Sweeney Todd here?" Asks the older one

"Yes, that would be me. Why do you ask?" Says a suspicious Sweeney Todd

"There have been many disappearances around here, and we have tracked them back all to you." Says the younger one

"And who are you to accuse me of such things?" asks Sweeney

"F.B.I, Agent Murdock, and this is my partner, Agent Stiles." Says Agent Murdock

"Really, tell me Agent Murdock, do you know a man named Rodolphus Lestrange by any chance?" asks Aunt Bella

"No?" says Agent Murdock

"Oh, because I recall you were at our wedding…" Aunt Bella trails off

"Even _I_ knew that!" I said

As soon as I said that, I realized I shouldn't have so I clapped my hand over my mouth. Aunt Bella looked at me curiously before walking over to me.

"And how would you know that Mudblood?" Aunt Bella asks

"One, I am not a Mudblood, but a pureblood. And two, my mother told me." I say

"Oh? And how would your mother know this?" Aunt Bella hisses

"She was there; she was your maid of honor."

"Cissy? Wait, wait, wait, and are you Evangeline? The one who broke me out of Azkaban Evangeline?" asks Aunt Bella

"Yes. It was a request from mother that I bust you out."

"When you see her next, tell her to ditch that pathetic excuse of a husband." She orders

"I have to agree with you there, father is a pathetic excuse of a father and a Death Eater for that matter." I say

"Death Eater? Where have I heard that before?" mutters Murdock

Agent Stiles gasps, and a look of realization flickers over his face. Agent Murdock is still dumbfounded, figures…

"Your Bellatrix Lestrange, the mass murderer!" shouts Stiles

"The one and only!" she laughs

Stiles raise his hand and balls it into a fist. What in Merlin's name is he doing? Aunt Bella suddenly gasps and clutches her stomach. What is he doing to her!?

"Stop! You're hurting her!" I shriek

"Now you're defending her!?" screams Murdock

"She is my Aunt, of course I will!" I scream back

A look of sympathy passes through Stiles' eyes and he stops what he is doing. Aunt Bella looks up, a murderous look on her face. Note to self: Do not under any circumstances provoke Aunt Bella. She points her wand at him. Not again…

"Stupify!" she shrieks

Stiles falls to the floor, unconscious, with the look of confusion still etched upon his face. Murdock rushes to his side and mutters something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "Not again…"

"Seriously, I hate witches!"

"By why would you hate someone such as I?" asks Aunt Bella innocently

"Maybe because you just knocked out my brother!" he shouts

Murdock rushes over to Aunt Bella and steals her wand. She whips around to face him, enraged that he would dare steal her wand.

"How dare you take a witches wand!?" Aunt Bella shrieks

While Sweeney, Murdock and Aunt Bella were distracted, I took this opportunity to wake up Stiles. I crept closer to him and held my wand up to him.

"Rennervate." I muttered

He wakes up, groans and rubs his head. I hear a scream and my head snaps to the source of the scream. My eyes land upon Aunt Bella looking extremely dangerous.

"GIVE ME MY WAND YOU FILTHY MUGGLE!" Aunt Bella screeches

She chases a nervous looking Murdock around the small room. He attempts to shake her off by changing his direction. I raise my wand and point it at Sweeney.

"Stupify." I whisper

Sweeney falls to the ground, unconscious. Sam takes this chance and grabs my hand. He leads me down the steps, out the door, and he stops in front of a car. The car is a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He opened the passenger door and gently pushed me inside.

"Where do you live? I can take you home."

"I live at the Malfoy Manor; I can show you the way."

A half an hour later we pulled up at the Malfoy Manor. I opened the passenger door and stepped out. I smiled at Stiles.

"Thanks…" I say

"No problem!" he exclaims

He waves at me before pulling out of the driveway. I wave back and walk inside my home.


End file.
